User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown Season 1 Episodes 12: As Long As You Love Me
'Main Plot- Iffy' (Iffy is talking to Adriana on the phone.) Iffy:I can't believe we have to go to Lakehurst. Adriana: i know it's so gross. Iffy: I know right! I heard there's like four prego girls there. Adriana: Are you for real? Iffy: Yes. Adriana: Wow! Whores! Iffy: Everyone at that school is a damn whore Adriana: Yeah, true. Iffy: Speaking about whores. I've decided I'm goin to get a boyfriend this year. Adriana: Oh god for you. Iffy: Then maybe me, you, Tyler and whoever I date can go on a dubble date. Adriana: i'm not sure! Iffy: What why? Adriana: becuz, Tyler and me ar fighting 24/7. Iffy: Oh, sorry babe, well GTG, love. Adriana: Love. (Iffy puts hot pink lip-stick on and smiles at herself in the mirror.) Iffy: I'm so hot. 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Jake/Damon' (Jake wakes up laying in bed shirtless next to Damon in Damon's room.) Damon: Hey baby. Jake: Hey Damon: Let's just stay in bed all day. I don't wanna go t school. Jake: I don't eather. But we have to. Damon: Ugh, party popper. Jake: Sorry. (Jake opens Damon's bedroom door.) Damon: We can have a quickey before my mom wakes up. Jake: Okay. (Jake closes the bedroom door and you hear laughing coming out of the room.) 'Third Plot- Adriana/Tyler' (There walking to school, Adriana tries to hold Tyler's hand.) Tyler: Stop! Adriana: Tyler! Tyler: What? Adriana: I'm just trying to hold your hand! Tyler: And I just asked you to stop! Adriana: Whatever! Tyler: Don't be such a bitch about it! Adriana: I'm a bitch? Tyler: Your acting like one! Adriana: Fuck you! (Adriana walks away.) Tyler: Fine, just walk away! Adriana: That's what I'm doing! Tyler: Your so childish! (Adriana rolls her eyes.) 'Main Plot- Iffy' (Iffy walks up t Bardell.) Iffy: This school looks so different. (Iffy runs into Alan.) Alan: Oh sorry. Iffy: No your fine, It's my falut. Alan: Hey do you maybe wanna go to The Dot after school? I hope I'm not being to forward. Iffy: Nope, your not. And yes! Alan: Okay see you after school then? Iffy: Yep, see you after school. Wait is this a date? Alan: if you want it to be. Iffy: I think I do. (Alan smiles as he walks away. Iffy starts to blush.) 'Sub Plot- Jake/Damon' (Damon see's Jake hanging out with his football friends.) Damon: Hey, Jake. Jake: Ummm, hey.... Harry: Do you know this fag? Jake: No (Damon looks at Jake mad.) Damon: Opps, sorry, must've mistaken him for my boyfriend! (Damon walks away and see's Lindsay.) Damon: LINDSAY! Lindsay: DAMON! (They hug.) Damon: OMG! Lindsay! I haven't talked to you since you were forced to come to Lakehurst! Lindsay: OMG! I missed you Damon! 'Third Plot- Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana is talking to Seann.) Adriana:Thanks for showing me where Mr. Levy's class is. Seann: No prob, see you around? Adriana: Yep. (Tyler walks up to Adriana.) Tyler: I make you mad so you chat on me! Adriana: What? He was showing me where Mr. Levy's class is! Tyler: I'm sure he was! Adriana: You know what, Tyler! We need a break! Tyler: What? Adriana: A break. I'm not gonna let you treat me like crap! Tyler: Whatever! Adriana: Really? Do you not care! Tyler: I do! Adriana: Well you don't show it! Bye, Tyler. Tyler: Adi! Adriana: Bye! (Adriana leaves, Tyler starts to cry and then hits a locker.) 'Main Plot- Iffy' (Iffy is at The Dot with Alan.) Iffy: So do you kiss on the first date? Alan: I don't know you'll have to wait until the end of the night. Iffy: I don't know if I can.... Peter: Hey, what can I getcha? Iffy: I'll have a ice cofee and wings. Alan: I'll have a coke and wings also. Peter: Okay that will come out to $30. (Iffy pulls out money but Alan puts his hand on hers.) Alan: I'll pay. (Iffy smiles, Peter rolls his eyes.) Peter: Can someone just pay me? 'Sub Plot- Jake/Damon ' (Damon is reading a book and Jake walks in.) Damon: Oh hey, I think you have the wrong house. Jake: Look I'm sorry about today. Damon: Do I know you? Jake: Come on, Damon, you can't be mad at me forever! Damon: I can and I will. Jake: Damon.... Damon: Jake.... (Jake does a puppy dog face.) '' Jake: How can you be mad at this. Damon: Never make that face again. Jake: So am i still the devil? Damon: If so, your a hot one. ''(They kiss.) Jake: I love you. Damon: I love you. And my parents arn't home. Jake: I'll meet you in your room. Damon: Not if I get there first. 'Main Polt- Iffy' (Alan is walking Iffy up to her door.) Iffy: I had fun tonight. Alan: Me too. Iffy: I'm glad. Can we do this again? Alan: Yeah (Alan gets close to Iffy's face.) Alan: Do you believe in love at first sight? Iffy: I do now. (They kiss.) '' 'A/N ''' The next two episodes will be a special episodes and will have characters from Tremont Falls and Bardell. It will be called Bardell Falls, it will be a two part episode kinda like Degrassi’s Nowhere to Run in a way, but better. Category:Blog posts